1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a necktie fastening device for securing a necktie to a shirt. More specifically, this invention relates to a necktie fastening device which is hidden from view behind the necktie and further includes a hidden pocket for money, spare key, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many devices used to secure the loose ends of a necktie including conventional tie clasps or clips and tie tacks. However, these devices are visible when worn and pierce the ends of the necktie. This tends to mar a visible portion of the necktie after repeated use. Therefore, many of the conventional necktie holders cause considerable damage to the necktie.